They think what because of the Korra finale?
by AP Edwards
Summary: Just a oneshot about how Korra and Asami would react to people thinking that they're gay because of how the Legend of Korra ended.. don't think to hard about it...it's just me ranting.. through Korra and Asami..


A lot of people had misunderstood the final moments of the series finale of The Legend of Korra. People seem to think that because Korra and Asami held hands and took a vacation together that they're gay… They're best friends not gay.. Girls hold hands and hug each other, and hang out together. That's just nature to them.. This is a quick one shot about Korra and Sami's reaction to the people thinking their together in the finale… oh and I have nothing against gay, lesbians, bisexuals or transgender people.. This is just my frustration about people thinking that Korra and Asami holding hands in the finale means they're gay..

"Woah.. They think I'm gay?" Korra shouted, reading reviews of the season finally of The Legend of Korra. "How the hell did they come to that conclusion?!"

"Well they think I'm gay too apparently" Asami replied, sitting back on her chair. " Apparently two girls can't hold hands and hang out together without people thinking _"something" _is going on"

"Honestly…" Korra exclaimed in frustration. "I like boys.. Not girls.. Boys!"

"Same here.. I still have feelings for Mako to be honest" Asami agreed.

"Yeah, that's right.. I dated him briefly.. Cause I like boys, not girls!" Korra shouted. "The only boobs I like are my own!"

Lin came walking in holding a stack of repots in her hands. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Did you see the reviews of our show?" Korra shouted holding up a laptop. "They think that me and Asami are gay!"

"What?. They do?.. Who's they?" Lin asked confused.

"Viewers.. Reviewers.. A lot of people" Korra huffed in response.

"The reviews of our show says that Korra/Asami is cannon.. That supposedly she and I are gay lovers now" Asami said sighing. "Why are people reading too much into nothing?"

"No idea" Lin replied, shrugging. "Let people think what they want.. You both know it's not true.. And we all know it's not true.. So what's the big deal?"

"It's just.. Ehhh!.. Asami's my best friend… and people think we're gay… it's ridiculous!" Korra pouted, standing up and walking over to the room's window. "Girl's hold hands.. Its normal right?"

"I didn't really have any female friends growing up .. But yeah.. It's completely normal" Lin said, straightening up her papers. "Look, I have paper work to do for the expansion of the city and clean up of the battles.. Just ignore people who say you two are gay.."

"Easy for you to say" Korra grumbled.

"Then find boyfriends and people will stop thinking your gay" Lin stated as she left the room.

"Yeah, cause that's so easy to do" Asami replied as Korra agreed. " Falling in love it difficult.. Even more so when lots of people AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!.. Decide that holding hands with another girl automatically makes you gay"

"I don't know about you, but I got back with Mako about a week ago" Korra offhandedly mentioned.

"You what!" Asami exclaimed. "When.. Why didn't you tell me? This is great"

"Well.. I didn't want to make you upset…Especially since you just said you still have feelings for him" Korra replied looking over at Asami. "Plus with all this talk of you and me being gay lovers…. The few strangers I ran into while with Mako just the other day asked me if I left you for Mako"

"Seriously?.. This is just stupid" Asami said, sighing again. "Well.. Um… Congratulations on getting back together with Mako I guess"

"Thanks" Korra replied, looking away from Asami. "I'm sure you'll find the right guy"

"Yeah, me too" Asami with smiling. "I'm sure he's out there somewhere"

"So.. Um.. I'm exhausted from all this crap with people thinking you and I are gay. I'm going to go take a nap.. And I'm meeting up with Mako later…" Korra said stretching her arms. "We still on for movie night tomorrow with Mako, Bolin and Jinora?"

"Obviously" Asami said smiling. "Have fun with Mako.. Not too much fun though"

"Hey!. We haven't gone that far yet.. We've only been back together for a week" Korra said blushing. "One step at a time you pervert"

"Relax. I was kidding" Asami assured her. "Mostly…"

"You evil.. You know that?" Korra said as she walked to the door. "I just hope people will realizes that we're not gay or bi or whatever.."

"The sooner the better" Asami agreed. "But we might wanna avoid fan fiction websites for a while though"

Korra opened the door about paused. "What? Why?"

"I'm pretty sure people will be making lots of fanfic stories about us being gay" Asami said shuttering.

"Oh .. Ewww.. Yeah.. Good point" Korra said, getting cold chills. "Though for the record.. I have nothing against people that are gay, lesbian, bi or what ever.. But I'm not that way.. just saying"

"Same here" Asami agreed, nodding. "So stop think that people"

End

"Seriously I like dick ok?! You wanted me to say that right?" Korra shouted tearing away the end credits. "Dick.. I like dick! Not pussy! I gave Mako head once.. I'm not gay!"

"Ok ok.. easy girl" Asami said pulling her way. "Sorry about her outburst...she's.. um.. It's nothing to worry about, really… she'll be back to her normal self in no time.. I hope…. Bye"


End file.
